


i can't stop this (don't you know that)

by jevivre



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jevivre/pseuds/jevivre
Summary: there exists one person that could break hyungwon's incessant sleeping habits by simply existing, and his name is im changkyun.modern au.





	i can't stop this (don't you know that)

**Author's Note:**

> title from monsta x's 어디서 뭐해.
> 
> i wrote this for my girlfriend, c, who may possibly love changkyun more than she loves me (just kidding).  
> it's my first finished work in a while, and i can't help but be proud of it!
> 
> p.s. it's barely edited, please excuse that—
> 
> p.p.s. it's been a few days since i posted this, and the amount of kudos warms my heart ; ; please, please feel free to comment! thank you so much for the support!

changkyun frowned as he entered their shared dorm room— in place of his roommate, an amorphous lump laid motionless on the floor. with a roll of his eyes, he pulled his shoes off and padded over to the lump, kicking it gently and eliciting a moan in response.

“go away, i’m hibernating,” the lump known as hyungwon groaned, stretching from where he was curled up and turning to squint at the intruder. 

changkyun simply stuck out his tongue and crouched beside him, wrapping his arms loosely around the taller boy’s middle and rubbing his face against his shoulder. “but i missed you today, hyung,” he all but whines. “minhyuk and jooheon put together make a brain cell and a half; you add like ten million more.”

“so i take it to mean that you only want me so i can help you study?” hyungwon mused, before hurriedly adding a, “want me around, i mean.” 

hoping that the younger didn’t hear his thoughtless blunder (and the rapid thundering of his chest), he slowly extricated himself from the arms holding him upright, flopping onto the floor momentarily to stretch out again before standing up fully. changkyun followed his movements with an unreadable gaze, and hyungwon was about to call him out on it when he spoke.

“hyung,” he began, dropping his gaze to the hole in his socks where his pinky peeked out, “it’s my first match tomorrow, and it’s a friendly. but i’d really like for you to be there. it’s at 6:30 am, though—“

“i go to sleep at 4 am, changkyun,” hyungwon drawled in reply. “can’t promise anything.”

changkyun nodded his assent, and pushed himself up from the floor, mumbling a soft excuse about dinner. hyungwon watched him thoughtfully, lips pursed in thought.

he didn’t want to promise anything, not yet at least.  
—  
changkyun awoke bright and early the next day, 4am on the dot in the hopes of catching hyungwon before he slept. unfortunately for him, he was fast asleep, snoring up a storm. the younger chucked a pillow at his back, grinning wolfishly when it landed spot-on. hyungwon wouldn’t notice; he was too busy sleeping.

his socked footsteps left tiny pattering sounds as he walked to the kitchen, where a sight spread out on the table made him almost slip and fall. 

“hyung…” he whispered to himself, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips upwards. for some reason, every single one of his favorite food was there, piping hot and ready for consumption. it was as if hyungwon was apologizing for his absence, and was doing his best to make up for it.

the only thing that could make it better is hyungwon’s companionship while he ate, but he supposed he couldn’t complain.  
—  
hyungwon, clad in a loose hoodie and sweatpants as if he just rolled out of bed (which he had), slithered along the seats in the front row, finding the most comfortable position that would let him hide and sleep before the game started. in his hands was a roll of paper, clutched loosely so as to avoid wrinkles. 

“you may settle into your seats at the bleachers!” minhyuk, one of changkyun’s friends and a prominent sight at school events, bleated into the megaphone. “please be reminded that food and drinks are not allowed— HYUNGWON, YOU’RE AWAKE?!”

hyungwon responded by running his thumb across his neck menacingly, making the boy yelp and scoot away. as soon as he settled into his seat, he sighed in content and leaned against the backrest, hoping for a few more moments of shut-eye.

he was jolted back into consciousness by loud cheers— the players were pouring out into the field, followed closely by their respective team’s cheerleaders and mascots. hyungwon fumbled around for his banner and quickly unfurled it, holding it up to obscure most of his face. he quickly spotted his best friend, looking quite as he did any other day— radiant and godlike. confidence dominated his features; today was definitely his day, and it shows.

he watched as changkyun raked his eyes over the bleachers, waiting for the turn of his expression once he sees the banner… and he was not disappointed. it was as if sunbeams were coming out of every cell of his body; he was impossibly bright, and so beautiful to look at.

emboldened by hyungwon’s presence, he turned back to his team, ready to claim victory.


End file.
